ToonTasks
ToonTasks are tasks that Toons need to complete in order to progress through the game. A ToonTask can be offered by visiting any shopkeeper or HQ Officer and selecting a ToonTask. Once a Toon has selected a ToonTask, they must complete it before selecting another ToonTask, with the exception of "Just for Fun!" ToonTasks. ToonTasks may involve a wide range of activities, such as defeating Cogs, delivering items or gags to shopkeepers, fishing, riding the Trolley, or calling Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Once a Toon completes a ToonTask, they must visit the specified NPC shown on the ToonTask. If you do not like the ToonTask the HQ Officer gives you, you can try talking to other HQ Officers, since each HQ Officer has different sets of ToonTasks. You can view your ToonTasks by holding down the "End" key on Windows or by pressing fn+''right'' on Mac. You can also view them through your Shticker Book. Progression ToonTasks These tasks are required to be completed to progress through the game. A shopkeeper or HQ Officer can offer certain ToonTasks depending on the point the Toon is working at. It is required to complete the Toon-torial and work your way through up to seven gag tracks. The Toon will progress through the playgrounds in the following order: * Toontown Central * Donald's Dock * Daisy Gardens (Sellbot Headquarters) * Minnie's Melodyland * The Brrrgh * Donald's Dreamland ** Cashbot Headquarters ** Lawbot Headquarters ** Bossbot Headquarters * Tempus Town (Techbot Headquarters) In some cases, the tasks may require to recover a specific item by either defeating Cogs or going fishing. The table below shows the terms and percentages. Story ToonTasks Story ToonTasks are a subset of Progression ToonTasks, but feature a cutscene that allows the player to advance through the storyline, or a key battle where NPC Toons will assist the player in. These ToonTasks can only be done by the player alone at some parts. "Just For Fun!" ToonTasks As the name implies, these tasks are just for fun and are not required for completion to progress through the game, but can beneficial in some cases. The rewards for the tasks may include jellybeans, clothing tickets, Gag experience or cheesy effects. The rewards improve as the Toon progresses through the game, but the task required to earn the reward usually becomes much harder depending on the playground the Toon is working at. These tasks can also be deleted through the Shticker Book, but once deleted, the progress made for the respective task will be gone forever. Project FOUNDER Project FOUNDER ToonTasks are an offshoot of the main story, allowing Toons to find out more about the Cogs' motives in taking over Toontown from the Cogs' point of view. These ToonTasks are divided into five series, each series representing a particular Cog Ladder. Before each series is unlocked, players must have the corresponding Cog Disguise: e.g. to unlock the Sellbot Situation series, players must have a Sellbot Cog Disguise. While all Project FOUNDER ToonTasks are solely optional and can be cancelled (to be redone at a later time), they offer large quantities of promotion material such as Merits and Jury Notices. Challenge Tasks ToonTask Guides Main Storyline * Toontown Central ToonTasks * Donald's Dock ToonTasks * Daisy Gardens ToonTasks * Minnie's Melodyland ToonTasks * The Brrrgh ToonTasks * Donald's Dreamland ToonTasks * Tempus Town ToonTasks Expansion Storyline *Aloha Atoll ToonTasks *Toony Temple ToonTasks *Spooky Forest ToonTasks *Spamalot ToonTasks Side Storyline * Project FOUNDER Sellbot ToonTasks * Project FOUNDER Cashbot ToonTasks * Project FOUNDER Lawbot ToonTasks * Project FOUNDER Bossbot ToonTasks * Project FOUNDER Techbot ToonTasks Seasonal Events * Toon Resistance ToonTasks * Tooniversary ToonTasks * Hallowe'en ToonTasks * Christmas ToonTasks Category:Mechanics Category:ToonTasks Category:Toon HQ